1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric guitar. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a material constituting its body part and others.
2. Related Art
A conventional electric guitar has used southern wood and northern wood such as basswood, alder, ash and mahogany in its body part, and maple wood and others in its neck part. When an electric guitar is made of wood, however, because the width size of wood is limited, a body part is formed by joining narrow wood members in the width direction, therefore the design and treatment to hide and seal joints are necessary. In addition, since wood members shrink as they get dry, they require much labor in that wood members need to be dried for half a year to one year beforehand lest the tone and so on go out of tune after the assembly. Moreover, it is difficult to lower further the production cost of an electric guitar, since the material cost is high.
It is possible to produce an electric guitar of relatively inexpensive plywoods. If plywoods are used, however, since wood fibers get hairy on cut faces, it requires a long time to treat cut faces of the plywoods, and at the same time the sanding on the wood part is difficult. Therefore, even if plywoods are used in manufacturing a guitar, there remains a problem that an inexpensive guitar cannot be obtained and that the guitar produced looks poor.
Considering the above problems, an object of the present invention lies in providing an electric guitar looking attractive which needs no joining of plate materials or drying at a low price by using an inexpensive material having good processing characteristics.